Shadow Entity
by cubeking1
Summary: THIS IS THE STORY OF A WORLD WHERE THE EXISTENCE OF STRONG MAGIC AND FEAR GO HAND IN HAND. AT A TIME WHERE PEACE WAS SOON ENDED BY AN ARMY OF DARK BEINGS WITH ONLY ONE SEEMINGLY DARK GOAL. full summary inside if you wish to read. first book
1. Chapter 0: prologue

_THIS IS THE STORY OF A WORLD WHERE THE EXISTENCE OF STRONG MAGIC AND FEAR GO HAND IN HAND. AT A TIME WHERE PEACE WAS SOON ENDED _

_BY AN ARMY OF DARK BEINGS WITH ONLY ONE SEEMINGLY DARK GOAL. THIS IS THE STORY OF ON PERSON WHO MADE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE _

_LIFE AND DEATH OF THOUSANDS. THOUGH IT IS NOT CERTAIN WHETHER OR NOT THE CHOICE WAS THE BEST ONE_

_chapter 0: prologue  
_

**This is a tale of a world like many others. It has a force evil and it has a force. There is a war between these two forces. There is noting but **

**hardship for the ones caught in it. The thing is it is hard to tell which side is the good and which is the evil. Nevertheless, in this world known **

**as Azone there is a much more interesting tale. The great gods of this world, Ipeal the guardian of the renewing land and Owriel the keeper of **

**the demonic plains, have given me permission to tell you of this memorable tale. A tale of which in it people feel both hope and have despair **

**at the same time. I am you guide in this unknown land in a faraway world for I am the watcher. My only fear is if you can stand such a sinister **

**tale. Our tale begins on the world Azone. This world started as a land with two peaceful nations, the kingdom of haze and the kingdom of **

**shade. For centuries, they were nothing but good relation between these two nations. The kingdom of Haze was the larger of the two but the **

**kingdom of Shade had most of the precious jewels, metals and beings with magical talent. Of course, like any land there is an occasional **

**problem or two but, with the Haze kingdom's might and the Shade kingdom's knowledge of magic they were always stopped. Then King Chain **

**acceded to the throne. Through dark magic and forbidden enchantments, he made himself something inhuman and used this power in the most **

**corrupt of ways. After he had done this, he began to raise an army. The army was created entirely by his dark magic. The army was composed **

**of dark creatures with names from the Animus eater to the Atrum Nomads. Then he waged war on the kingdom of Haze. After half a century of **

**war and no clear winner, the two kingdoms signed a peace treaty. Shortly afterwards Dread became king. He at first seemed to value the **

**treaty greatly. However, a few cycles later a dark event occurred. Only the royal family, the maids and the servants knew what has occurred. **

**Slowly unexplainable events occurred. Merchants who happen to be traveling to the fair plains or the bloodlands mysteriously disappeared **

**without a trace. Random raids resulting in the deaths of many began to happen. King Dread claims to have no involvement in these situations **

**but who can be so sure. So one again the kingdoms began to distrust each other. This is where our tale truly begins eighteen cycles after king **

**Dread has taken the throne.**

so this is chapter one of my fist story. hope you liked it.

please review. flames are encouraged so i can improve my writing skills


	2. Chapter 1:Eve of the Inane

chapter 1: Eve of the Inane

"**Ends and beginnings- there are no such things. There only are middles"- from the Tao (Chinese)**

**-One thousand eight hundred fifty-second cycle eighth rill thirteenth hex late afternoon, the outskirts of Norune village.**

**It was a hot summer day. The sun had a bright red glow. The clouds in the sky were both small and few. Not many would have expected that **

**such a peaceful day to end with a massacre. "Lady Julie, commander Feena is requesting your presence," Said a soldier as he stepped into **

**her wagon. "Very well I'm on my way," Julie replied annoyed. _Feena sure is getting restless _Thinks Julie. _This is the third time today!_ Julie is **

**a tall girl with red eyes and blond hair. She has a petite figure though not many can tell due to her bright red mage robe. If one were to check **

**her ears, he or she would find that she is a Halfling, part human and part elf. The robe looks just like a normal priest's robe except that it has **

**pentagrams sewn on it. As she walked to the commander's tent, a soldier approached her. "Lady Julie," He said. "Yes what is it?" asked **

**Julie. "Thank you for healing my wound from the other day." "Oh it was nothing" Julie replied. _Hope it is not another fan_ she thought. _They _**

**_are just too old for me. The only people my age are still being trained because they are new recruits. Plus they act so afraid of me_. "After all it **

**is just part of my long list of job requirements." She said as she walked off. Peace between the human and the elves only depended on one **

**thing, trade. If trading was good and the elves had no hardships then everything was fine. As soon as there are problems with trading, as had **

**occurred due to the last war, there would be a rise in the activities of dark elves. As she arrived at the commander's tent she shouts out **

**"What can I do for you now Feena? It better be something good this time" "I thought I told you to call me commander!" thundered Feena. **

**Feena appeared to be an around middle-aged short, broad shouldered woman with silver hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the standard **

**soldier uniform of her rank, an armor made of an alloy of titanium and silver. She seemed to have an aura around her that stated that she was **

**smarter than she seems "Yes Feena um I mean commander!" replied Julie shakily. "I need you to Scry those umbra troops again." _Why do _**

**_you worry so much _Thought Julie? _They are coming in a modest pace that we will be able to prepare for. _Though these were her thoughts, she **

**did not dare voice her opinion. Hardly anyone can do that to commander Feena without gaining a permanent scar. "Very well," Julie replied **

**with a sigh as she pulled out a gray stone from her robes. "S**áel**" she said. The stone glowed for a moment. "Ok I see the umbra but wait a **

**minute." Then it dims as Julie lets out a gasp. "What is it? What is wrong?" Feena shouts. "Th-the Um-um-umbra troops will be at eagle's **

**perch by nightfall." Julie managed to stammer. "But that means that they are moving twice as fast as when you checked this morning!" Feena **

**exclaims. "There must be something of value to them there." "That or the whips of king dread are behind their backs. Pack up your things we **

**are heading out to eagles perch as fast as we can." Feena shouted as she stepped out the tent to rally the troops for the grave danger that is **

**approaching an unsuspecting town.**

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

**-Alley in eagles perch same time**

"**Hey kid give me my pouch back or else!" a man shouted at a scared around15-year-old boy huddled in the corner of the dead end alley. The **

**boy had an old yellow faded t-shirt and a pair of dirty black jeans with ragged edges. In his hands was a large pouch of money. "Hey can **

**somebody please give me a hand?" the boy yelled as he searched for a means to escape. The man noticing this said with a grin, "Tough luck **

**kid this alley has only one way in and you know the way out. You are trapped like a stinking sewer rat." Yes, he is but rats have a nasty habit **

**of clawing and biting when they are backed into a corner. They put up a final front to survive said a voice in their minds. "Who is that? Show **

**yourself!" the man shouted as he looks around feverishly. You can see me in the shadows near you sir the voice said with a dark laugh. "Your **

**one of them umbra monsters aren't you! Well you can have the boy I'm out of here!" the man yelled as he ran with all his might out of the ally **

**and into the market place. The man is so scared out of his wits he does not notice the about 15 year old black haired girl sitting in the shade of **

**the house facing the alley. She was wearing a blood red t-shirt with a short-sleeved black jacket that has a rip on the back. She also has a pair **

**of black jeans that has red pentagrams sewn on. The girl got up and, making sure no one was looking, walked into the alley and annoyed **

**shouted Max this is the third time I had to save your rear! "Sorry Milla but these merchants are getting edgy today for some reason." Max **

**replied with a shrug. Liar! Milla shouts jabbing her finger at him. You have been aiming at the merchants with the biggest pouches! How many **

**times Tom has to tell you 'the lighter the pouch the easier the steal'? "Come on give me a break." Max said annoyed. "Come on lets go back **

**to the hideout" Aye let us go so Tom can chew you out. Milla replied as they walk out of the ally and head north to the slums part of the city. **

**On their way, there they pass by an old lady. How are you today Ms.? The old lady screeching said, "Get a way from me you demon! You will **

**be the death of us all!" Hello to you too, Replied Milla sarcastically._ Why does everybody treat me this way _Thought Milla? _Why do they hate _**

**_me so? Sure Telepaths are rare, but they are not evil or anything, so why am I hated so much? _The strangest thing is that Milla felt that the **

**old lady was right somehow. Then Milla ignoring the old lady's ranting catches up to Max and said Luckily we only bumped into her and not **

**her son, Ralph. "Yea he would have not let this go so easily." Max replied. "I thought that Telepaths were treated like heroes not like a **

**demon or an umbra." Forget about it Max lets just get to the hideout already. For Milla things were always like this. Because of her abilities, **

**most people shunned her. From the ones that did not ignore her, she received relentless pain and torment. The only one to show her any **

**kindness was Max. He met her seven cycles before, when she was eight and he nine. He had come from an orphanage in blue grotto after **

**hearing rumors that Eagle's Perch was a place were many merchants meet. He had stowed away in the first wagon he could find heading that **

**way only to find when he arrived there that it was not as glorious as he had hoped. They quickly became the best of friends and then a rill **

**later discovered the abandoned mill, which became their new home.**

**-Abandoned mill some time later **

**The abandoned mill has been uncared for decades. The windows are broken, the wooden beams had almost completely rotted away, and there **

**are numerous rumors that it is haunted. This is the place where Milla, Max and Tom spend their days. "Three times! You were caught **

**stealing three times! You are lucky I sent Milla to watch over your hide!" Tom shouted as he angrily brushed his hands through is dirty blond **

**hair and closed his bright yellow eyes. He was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Tom was tall and18 years old. He was the **

**leader of the small band of thieves that had the three of them. Norune was a trading location from the bloodlands so many merchants are ripe **

**for the picking. "Cut me some slack man," Max said annoyed. "At least I got the frigin' money." Milla sitting behind a banister said as she **

**got up and walked up to Max Lets see how much he go at least. Max then opened a pouch and started counting "ten, fifteen, twenty-five, **

**fifty, seventy-five, one hundred tiger in this one." We could last the week with this so the other pouches can go into the savings. Milla said as **

**she kicked the other pouches into a corner. "We will be having a harder time getting cash now that rumors of an umbra creature are flowing **

**around." Tom said annoyed. "I already said I'm sorry already!" Max shouted angrily as he stomped his foot. "How long are you going to **

**hang that over my head?" for about…" said Tom as he pretended to think for a moment. "… The rest of you natural life," "Man give me a **

**break. I am out of here" Max said as he walks out of the hideout. You did not have to be so harsh Tom! Milla shouted. "Sorry my green eyed **

**comrade but your friend needs to learn or it will be the death of him." Even though you are right, you should at least apologize to Max Said **

**Milla pleading. "Yeah I should. I will do that when he comes back." Thank you Tom. "Why do you care about him so much?" He is my only **

**friend. When everybody thought I was a monster or a witch he stood by my side. There is no one like him. " Well tomorrow we got a job of **

**helping a merchant sell his goods so lets get some sleep. The guy expects us to give nothing but a hundred and ten percent. We will be waking **

**up at dawn to start working."**

**-Nightfall, slums of eagle's perch**

**Night has fallen and an eerie silence looms. No one was outside, not even the homeless, except for Max. He had managed to calm down **

**enough to not try and kill Tom the next time he sees him so he decided to head back to the hideout. After a bit of walking he heard a noise cut **

**the silence. "Huh is anybody there?" Max said shakily. No reply was heard. _Must be my imagination _he thought. Then he heard the sound of **

**a dog yelping. The sound is soon silenced .Max turned around and gasped at the sight of a monster. It was tall and fairly human in shape, but **

**its body was completely black. Its arms were positioned like a praying mantis with blood red blades placed where the hands should be. It had **

**dagger sharp, blood stained teeth and no eyes. Its ears were like a dog's and Max was sure it could hear just as well, if not better. "By **

**Ipeal's wings your one of them umbra monsters aren't you?" said Max with fear of being right. "Hamans ara sach faals, yappang away whan **

**thay shaald ba ranang! "It said. Then in one swift movement it cut Max's head clean off. His body falls limp to the floor. Max's blood rains **

**out all over the dirty street. The umbra monster stepped forward and then the loud noise of it eating was heard. The breaking of bones and **

**the spraying of blood also play in the symphony of death. Then it yanked up a barely visible white wisp out of the leftovers with its teeth and **

**then quickly swallowed it whole. "That saal was gaad! A laka tham yaang!" it said laughing as it runs towards the abandoned mill, as the **

**screams of the citizens of eagle's perch ring. Meanwhile at the abandoned mill, a reign of terror has begun. "Please don't! I'm too young to **

**die!" a woman screamed. The screams caused Milla and Tom to jolt awake. What the heck is going on? Milla shouted. "Hold on. I'll go take **

**a look outside" Tom replied as he got up from his makeshift bed. He then ran to the door and opened it, with a bit of effort, to a grinning **

**umbra. "Oh man this su-"the umbra had then cut off his sentence by slashing his left eye and then it shouted greedily "A faand you my faad!" **

**Tom fell backwards screaming his left arm over his bleeding eye. Tom! Milla screamed as she ran next to him. "Twa maals sa clasa ta aach **

**athar ah gaady!" the umbra exclaimed happily. The umbra took three steps forward and then suddenly gasped "A hata yaa sa mach right naw **

**haman," it screamed as a sword pierced through its chest. The umbra fell as it blood sprayed out its wound. Standing behind its corpse was a **

**soldier. "Hey you two are you ok?" he said. Then all of a sudden Milla felt woozy. "Hey you don't look so good." Milla then fainted with Tom **

**by her side and a pool of black blood quickly spreading and seeping into the rotten floorboards as the tortured cries of citizens slowly faded **

**away**

chapter 1 completed.

please review flames appreciated


	3. Chapter 2: Dawn of darkness

Chapter 2: Dawn of darkness

"**Nothing happens unless first a dream" – Carl Gandburg**

**Milla was in a lush green forest. It seemed to be one that would be not too far from an aristocratic home due to the fact there was a good **

**condition brick road nearby. She has never seen it before yet it was familiar. "Come here my child," Said a man who seemed to be in his **

**forties. Milla just noticed him yet it seams that he was there the entire time. _Who is this man _Thought Milla. _Do I know him?_ The man was **

**wearing aristocratic clothing a lace-up cuffed shirt with a cavalier collar. Coming papa said a soft voice. Then walking out from a clearing was **

**a little girl no more than four years old. Her hair was black and her eyes were a deep blood red. She was unmistakably wearing an **

**aristocratic dress that was completely black even though she did not seem to be in mourning. In fact, she seemed rather happy. "Milla my **

**dear what did I ell you about having your power exposed outside of your home?" said the man in a strict tone. _Wait I am that girl then this _**

**_must be some sort of memory Thought_ Milla. _But I never recalled having a father or ever being in this forest. _Sorry papa it is just so tiring **

**having to hide it all the time. The little girl said as her eyes somehow slowly turned from red to green. "It is ok Milla. I bet you want to know **

**why I called you here." yes papa what is it? "I have a gift for you," he said. What is it? Then he stepped behind a tree, leaned over a picked **

**something. Then he walked back with a white bundle in his arms. "Why don't you see for yourself?" What is it? The little girl asked excitedly **

**as she took the bundle in her arms. Then she moved some of the cloth and in the bundle was a black baby fox. A cute little fox! The little girl **

**exclaimed. _Was I really like that _Thought Milla?_ I was way too cheery. Not knowing how harsh the world truly is_. "Well I just found this **

**little one on his lonesome and I thought that he might make a good pet." why do you say that? Asked the little girl mama. Said a soft voice in **

**everyone's mindwait did he just talk? Exclaimed the little girl. Papa he spoke just like I do. "Yes Milla that is the strange thing about him. He **

**exhibits qualities similar to you, so will you keep him?" yes I will. What should a name you? I know I will call you Fenir! After a moment of **

**the little girl hugging the baby fox suddenly, everything begins to fade to black. As Milla put her, had over her face she thought _why am I _**

**_crying? This cannot be real! I have neither father nor a pet fox. Most of I have neither father nor a pet fox. Most of all I am not an _**

**_aristocrat! _Then for some time all Milla saw was darkness and then she heard a dark voice say, "Just because you do not recall does not mean **

**it is not real. The time will come that all shall come to light all you will realize your true self Milla."**

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

"**Hey look she's waking up!" someone said. _Whose voice is that _thought Milla as she slowly awakened. She opened her eyes to a blond haired **

**girl and a silver haired woman leaning over her. Milla jumped up and fell off the bed that she was sleeping on. "Sorry didn't mean to scare **

**you." The blond haired girl said. "Can you talk? Do you remember what happened?" _Like I will talk to you! _Thought Milla as she noticed were **

**she was. She was in a tent with only one bed. _Where am I t_hought Milla? "You're in the outskirts of eagle's perch," said the silver haired **

**woman guessing Milla's thoughts. "My name is Feena. I am the general of the troops stationed here. This one here-" pointing her thumb to the **

**blond girl "- is Julie. Now would you give us your name" Milla remained silent "maybe she's mute?" Julie said. "They are pretty common in **

**this area." "I doubt it. She is just keeping quiet." Feena replied. "It may be because we haven't earned her trust." _So, you're not an idiot _**

**thought Milla. "Hey kid your not allowed there." A soldier shouted. "I am not a kid! I'm 18 cycles old and I can do as I please!" a voice **

**shouted then Tom stepped through the tent opening. "So you finally awake eh Milla." He said. Over his left eye was a makeshift patch. Tom! **

**Your eye there is a patch! Milla shouts. What happened to you? "So you can talk." Julie said with a smirk. _Ops _thought Milla. _"_So since we **

**know you can talk in the sense that you are a Telepath, tell us what you saw last night." All right, Milla scowled. I do not really remember **

**though. Milla said as she got up and sat on the bed. All I can really remember is some black monster and a pool of blood. "That black monster **

**was an Anumis Devourer." Julie said coldly. "They like to eat both your body and your soul." But then how many where attacking the city? **

**"Five of them," Feena said with a sigh "only five and by the time we got there you two were the only survivors." But then what happened to **

**Max? "Who's Max?" asked Feena. He is my friend. "I'm sorry." Julie said glumly. "You two were the only survivors of the attack." His soul **

**can't even reach the renewing land now." Oh, Milla said with a depressed sigh. That idiot should not have stormed out the hideout. "What did **

**you just say!" Tom shouts suddenly. "That's all you have to say! He was you only friend and that is all you have to say!" he walked up angrily **

**to Milla and punched her in the face. "Heartless wretch," he said as he spat on the floor and left. "Um, Milla." said Feena cautiously. Leave. **

**Milla replied darkly. "But-" leave now! As Julie and Feena exit Milla began to cry Max why did you leave me alone? She sobbed as crimson **

**read tears flow.**

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

**-Meanwhile Julie had headed to the healer's tent.**

"**Did you find any problems with her health?" asked Julie. "No, not in the normal sense anyway." replied the healer. "What do you mean? If **

**there are any problems I can try to heal it with my magic." _Unless she is terminally ill, _she thinks. "I don't think you can 'cure' this." _How can _**

**_it put this plainly _thought the healer as he sighed? "I have discovered three peculiar things about her one happens to be that her blood is **

**black like an umbra's and-" "wait," Said Julie interrupting. "You're saying that she might not be human." "Yes but there is more. The black **

**blood matched all the qualities of human blood; the only difference is the color. The second strange thing is that her tears are the color of **

**blood." _Can she get any weirder _Thought Julie? "I found this out because she was crying in her sleep before you entered the tent. What she **

**was dreaming in my best guess was a repressed memory." "How do you know this?" asked Julie. "She talks in her sleep. Anyway my third **

**finding is that she is not actually mute." "That makes absolutely no sense!" said Julie as she slammed her fist on a box. "Telepaths prefer to **

**speak out loud then mentally because it uses a great deal of energy." "I know," replied the healer calmly. "She seems to have a large speech **

**limiter." "Speech limiter?" said Julie questioningly. "She can't say any of the words she knows with her voice. This may be from a traumatic **

**event, a spell or it's even possible that she had it from birth." "Then what do you suggest we do?" "Take the girl with us but keep a watchful **

**eye on her she may just be what the umbra troops wanted." The healer said darkly**

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

**-Meanwhile at the commander's tent**

"**The king will be greatly displeased with the report of our failure to save the city." Feena said with a frown. "At least we were able to save **

**those two kids," said a sergeant. "Yes but we lost 8 men and three were injured due to the facts that we were in a city and the umbra had the **

**advantage of the shadows." Feena then sighed "and that isn't the only unfortunate thing." She was certain that Tom's and Milla's lives were **

**going to become much more difficult. Orphans under the age of 21 that are saved by the king's soldiers are enlisted into service. Tom would **

**become a recruit in the army. With his cunning as a thief used for military tactics, he may rise quickly in the ranks. Milla, due to the fact she is **

**a Telepath, would begin training as a konochi female ninjas and personal assassins for the royalty. _Well _thought Feena _at least they would _**

**_never go hungry again._ "We are going to ruin their already bad lives" Said Feena with a sigh. She then left her tent to tell all of the soldiers **

**to pack up everything for the trip to Norune village. **

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

**Tom had wandered his way aimlessly until the smell of food attracted him to the cook's tent. "Hey it's one of the survivors!" exclaimed one of **

**the soldiers eating in there. For a cooks tent it was rather ordinary it had only the bare necessities for cooking. "Hey kid is your friend **

**awake?" asked the cook. "She was out cold when she was brought here." "She's not my friend." Tom replied angrily." she is nothing more **

**than my ally" "That is very soldier like of you kid. You'll be having a great time when you are recruited," A soldier said laughing. _Recruited _**

**_what he is talking about_ Tom thought. Then the realization dawned on him. _They are going to make me a soldier! _The thoughts of a life of **

**hardships, war and hard work flashed in his mind. He quickly formed a plan in his mind to escape the army as he got some food from the cook. **

**As Tom began to eat, he had a wide grin on his face. To the other they thought that he was glad to have a full meal. The true reason was that **

**he knew of a get rich scheme would be possible. After all, mage items are worth many tiger!**

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

chapter 2 completed.

please review. flames allowed


	4. Chapter 3: Fenir

chapter 3: Fenir

"**Hope sees the invisible feels the intangible and achieves the impossible."- Anonymous **

**-Milla's tent**

"**Hey Milla are you done with your crying?" A voice said as steps approached the tent. What are you talking about? Milla replied as she **

**wiped away her crimson tears. I wasn't crying. "Sure you weren't." Julie then steps in the tent and takes a long hard look at Milla. What is **

**it? Asked Milla angrily. "I spoke to the healer" so? How does that matter "I learned some interesting things about you." Wait you mean the **

**healer checked me asked Milla as she got off the bed carefully. When was that? While I was sleeping he checked me? _Maybe the healer can _**

**_explain about why I cannot talk with a voice _thought Milla. "There is only one thing that I wish to ask. Did you know that your blood is **

**completely black?" she said suspiciously yes I did. Tom told me that it was a normal thing for Telepaths. Replied Milla confused. "Well he **

**lied." Said Julie relieved. _What _Thought Milla_. If Tom lied about that then what else, has he lied about? _Then why is my blood black? "We **

**will find out when we get to the kingdom of haze," Julie answered coldly. "The only kinds of creatures that have black blood are the Umbra." **

**I am no monster! Shouted Milla suddenly. I am not one of those things that just go and kill people. "Well we are leaving for Norune village **

**soon so you should get into my wagon." Said Julie ignoring what Milla had said. "It is the one with a staff sign on the back of it" and with that **

**Julie left to perform her mage duties. After a little while Milla decided to go got up, put on her ragged shoes and left the tent. She saw that to **

**the east was a dark cloud in the sky. After some wandering and asking for directions, Milla managed to find the wagon. _Finally, I found it_ **

**Milla thought. Milla echoed a soft voice in her mind. Who is that? Milla asked as she looked around feverishly. You do not remember me the **

**voice asked sadly. _Were have I heard that voice before _Thought Milla. Remnants of her pervious dream then worked its way back into her mind.**_ What should a name you? I know! I will call you Fenir! _**Fenir is that you? Milla asked. Yes master it is I replied the voice. Then a black **

**fox stepped out from the nearby bushes. His eyes were a strange color, what would normally be the whites were a dark purple and his pupils **

**were green. Milla stepped forward and went on her knees to put her arms around the fox. For a moment, she just did this enjoying the familiar **

**warmth that she could not remember. Finally she said with a sob I'm sorry Fenir I don't really remember you. I t is ok Milla Fenir replied I **

**am just happy to be with you once again. "Milla did you find my wagon?" a voice shouted. That must be Julie Milla shouted excited. I wonder **

**how she shall react once she sees you. I think that it will be safest if she does not know of my existence for now. Fenir replied darkly. Why is **

**that? You may not know of this but some people believe that animal marked with strange characteristics, like my eyes, are marked by Owriel. **

**You do have a point there. Said Milla angrily remembering her life. Back in the city, almost everyone considered me bad luck or an ill omen. **

**_And they just might have been right _thought Milla. _The only one who was not out right killed or even wounded was I._ Strangely, and Milla though barely noticed this, she felt no remorse for the citizens of eagles perch. She only cared about Max's death. For the rest there was a **

**small twinge of joy. Well then, go hide. Said Milla as she snapped back into reality I will return master for your fate is tied to mine. Then he **

**ran into the nearby bushes. At that very moment, Julie came into view. "Oh you managed to find it." She said relieved. "Come on in I'll show **

**you some of my stuff." Julie said with glee. "There is hardly anyone here even close to my age so it kind of gets lonely here. The people my **

**age at like I'm some sort of god or something" All right I'll take a look. "Thanks" Julie replied as Milla followed her into the wagon. What **

**was truly going through Milla's mind was no about mage items but about Fenir. _I barely remember him _thought Milla. _What else have I _**

**_forgotten?_ "It's gone," Julie suddenly shouted. What is gone? Milla asked as Julie looked around feverishly. The inside of the wagon very **

**disorganized books were all over the place. There was a strange odor hanging in the air. As if some portion had gone wrong. "My Scry **

**stone," Julie replied. "Did I lose it somewhere?" Is it valuable? Milla asked fearing the answer. "Yes very. Why does it matter anyway?" **

**Tom has an extensive knowledge of magical items, especially the valuable ones Milla answered darkly. He always said 'there is never too **

**bad a time to steal." As Julie was taking the depressing news Milla thought _Tom you idiot, why are you making things worse._ A wave of **

**anger rushed on Milla and a slime green orb that began to glow a dark blood red. What is that doing? Milla asked when she noticed the orb **

**glowing. Julie then turned to face the orb and said confused "that's strange the haunt orb only glows red when there is danger nearby. This **

**shade says that it is very close to us!" _ok I need to calm down _Milla thought. _There seems to be a more serious problem that is happening _**

**_here. _Strangely, as soon as Milla managed to calm down and focus on the issue at hand the orb turned green again. "Something must be **

**wrong with this thing!" Julie exclaimed. "Well we don't have the time to find out. Let's go find Tom!"**

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

**-Meanwhile**

**_I knew I should not have taken the Scry stone _thought Tom as he ran through the maze of tents. _That mage will find out for sure._ Earlier **

**after tom had finished eating, he had asked the cook for a washcloth. The cook seeing no harm in it gave tom one. Then he asked for **

**directions to the mage's wagon. They happily aided him thinking that he was on an errand for Julie. After all the job of a mage is a taxing one. **

**A mage has the duties of a healer, a spy a messenger and a soldier. After thanking the soldiers, he quickly made his ay to her wagon. He **

**entered carefully wary of any traps. After a quick look around, he calmed down and began to observe the artifacts. "Haunt orb?" he asked **

**himself as he looked around. "Nah not worth enough tiger. Tracker orb? No don't have the time to find the rings." Then he turned his **

**attention to the Scry stone. "A smooth Scry stone now that's rare. She will notice that it is gone rather quickly." Nether the less he took it **

**and wrapped it up with the washcloth. After doing this, he placed everything as it was and bolted out of the wagon and navigated through the **

**tents in a zigzag pattern.**

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

**-A few minutes later **

**Milla and Julie are running around looking for Tom. "Excuse Me," said Julie to two passing by soldiers. "Have you seen the guy we brought **

**in from eagles perch?" "Yeah the kid with the patch" said one with an accent. "He passed this way like a minute ago," said the other pointing **

**south. "Come on Milla we might be able to catch up to him!" Julie shouted as she ran. What makes you so sure? Asked Milla as she caught **

**up to Julie. "Feena's tent is that way."**

**¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤***¤¤¤**

**-Back to Tom**

**_Just a bit more_ thought Tom. _Just a bit further and I am both home free and rich._ As he looked behind him to make sure that he was not **

**followed, he noticed Julie and Milla catching up to him. He turned to face forward again only to crash into Feena's fist.**

chapter 3 finished

sorry it is so short.

please review. flames desired


End file.
